heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.06.02 - Repossessed Bamf
Late afternoon, and the sun is sinking further down into the west, over the lake. The sky is lit with hues of reds, pinks and purples, the occasional bright yellow of a contrail cuts a line through it all. Dinner is called in the cafeteria, and most of the students are there now, spilling out onto the patio. This means that Kurt is further by the forest; it gets darker there a little faster, and, well.. trees. It gives him a little more to work with. And, there's something fun about sitting in the top of a tree, overlooking the grounds, knowing only glowing eyes can be seen.. if he wills it, that is. With everything going on, all the excitement around the Mansion, around the city, and the tristate area, it's come time. It really has. Kurt is not idle, however. No slow stroll, no thoughtful consideration of the day's events, the week's events.. or even the month's events. This.. all this is purely physical for the moment. Pushing himself through roundoffs with multiple backflips with a back somersault in the air (tail tucked), it gives him a place to begin. With focus. If there are thoughts, they are of TJ now. He wants to know what she knows, to fill in the gaps of things that she may have learned in her travels but is weak.. and he needs to know what she doesn't know. Any daughter of his had to have been trained since she was very young, but experience and time are a different sort of teacher. He's not willing to hide her away; she's got too bright of a light to hide it under a bushel, as it were. But it's so hard, knowing what is out there. Think of the Devil's son's dimensionally rebellious daughter... Alright, that's probably not how it works but in this case it does the trick. With the acrobatic blue elf performing for what he might suspect is an audience of none TJ has the opportunity to slip through the shadows, lurking in almost perfect silence as, like a wildcat stalking its prey, she edges closer and finds her opening. Now! Talia leaps out of the brush and rebounds off of two different tree trunks before sailing through the air right where Kurt happens to be, mid-flip. "Thinkfast!" Maybe she doesn't belong here in this world, but one thing remains true wherever she ends up. There's rarely a dull moment with this Wagner around. Which tends to hold true for every Wagner, really. Kurt is in mid-flip, his head down, tail swinging around when he's Talia-tackled, and the moment she grabs him in mid-air, he teleports immediately, the two of them. *bamf*!* In the next heartbeat, they appear from the the cloud of smoke, the stench of sulfur lingering behind them over Breakstone Lake, in one of the quiet corners where there is only a little bit of sand for a 'beach' before the line of trees begin. Not far from where they started, mind.. Just before hitting the water, right out of the teleport, the elf straightens out, reaching out for her with his tail, ready to drag her in with him in a dive. Doesn't he always say 'Deep breath' before bamfing? *SPLASH* See, now would be an ideal time for TJ to know how to teleport! Unfortunately..she really doesn't. Another part of her thinks that maybe possession would work, though while she's telling herself what a terrible idea that would be she's saying something completely different on the outside. "ACK!" Blue disappears quite nicely underwater. An instant later a braid-covered head breaks the surface, mouth open enough to show four tiny fangs in perfect relief. "Daaad..!" With a shallow sandy foothold she leaps out of the water, droplets stringing through the air from braids and tail alike as she lands onto the beach, immediately masking much of her blue with pale hued sand. A moment later she's dropping onto her back, limbs spread out, laughing. "I probably deserved that." There was a series of movies made in the 60s that Kurt enjoys simply because they were wonderfully, comedically slapstick. The Inspector Clouseau movies. Within some of them starred none other than Bruce Lee.. as Kato. The original driver for the Green Hornet turned driver for the Inspector. What was so amusing was that Kato would appear out of nowhere and simply attack the Inspector with no warning. Very much like you did.. only, it certainly wasn't a real attack. Kurt rises to the surface, and shakes his head as he bobs in the water. "Okay, Kato," he laughs, "You did deserve it." But it was fun, and it completely reset his thoughts. *bamf* Coming out of the water with a rapid teleport, Kurt sits in the sand next to you, his tail digging into the sand as if to threaten to bury you. "You are.. impossible. But nice moves coming from the trees, liebchen. Very nice." "Oh, I'm impossible!" Talia teases back while laughing. Three-fingered hands reach up to bundle her braids together, squeezing out a surprising amount of water. "At least I don't cheat!" Yet. "..Yet," she cautiously adds. Well, her icebreaker works wonders but her follow-through could probably still use some help. "Hey, I--" she starts in then abruptly hesitates, batting a clump of woven hair away from where it clung to her face. "I could really use your help with something. Jean..we started to figure out how I wound up here, and ..it turns out I might be even more like you than we had originally thought. So, right now, again, you're the only person in this reality that would be able to get me through this." Scoop Drop. Scoop Drop. Kurt's tail is casually digging to China in the soft lake sand, though those pupilless yellow eyes are most attentive. He's still smiling, a little brighter at the 'yet' added. Honesty will always win out! "Yet." Though, as your manner and mien shifts a little bit, Kurt is able to sense the subtle change, and he leans forward, his elbows on his knees, brows rising. "I am very glad you and Jean seem to be.. right." No hesitations sensed.. at least not when all three were in the room. "But she did say that there was something we needed to discuss, ja?" But, from the sounds of it? Well.. who really knows. What is a big deal for one is easy for another, and so on. "I will do whatever I can. You know that, liebchen." TJ glances back your way with a light smile, though at the moment she's more interested in watching your tail go to work. They make such wonderful distractions. Without thinking about it much her own extra limb snakes around, the spade drawing curved lines into another portion of the beach. "We think that I ended up here because of a teleport." Kind of a 'duh' thing for her to say, there. "..Okay, more of a two-stage teleport. I was being pulled into another timeline when I ..kinda..pulled myself somewhere else. It looks like we're never all that far from Brimstone." As her spade-tipped tail sweeps through its final motion she's left a smiley face drawn into the sand, complete with a broad, D-shaped grin. "I have your bamf. Thing is, I don't know how to use it, and you do. I think I know of a way in which I could learn how to use it, but it would mean learning through you." Looking back to you one more time, yellow eyes to yellow eyes, she attempts to clarify her meaning. "Literally, through you. My primary power allows me to possess others for a while." Kurt's tail ceases its own digging and plays a little with the drawing, adding pointed ears to the work of art. "I knew that you were a bit more like me than, say.. Blue," he begins. "It just feels like it?" But.. and here, he listens, digesting the words, catching the import of each and every one of them as they're spoken. They swing around inside that blue, fuzzy head, and as it all comes down, there is understanding, and he nods. Slowly. "You pulled yourself.. you bamfed. Only, you didn't." Kurt's expression is.. sympathetic, to say the least. "I did that once. That's how I found Hell." A smile is added to it, just to be sure that there's no dark destination for this particular bit of conversation. And, well.. to hear that you've inherited one of his most important skills? Proud papa! "You have my bamf? I.. I could show-" Oh. "Is that how you learn skills, liebchen? I mean.. I could teach you how I do it, only.." and he pauses, ending up taking a deep breath, only to release it. "It would be difficult to explain." A moment of silence comes as the tip of Kurt's tail picks up rocks, setting them into a circle with an 'X' in the middle. "Your power is.. possession." That's something he'd not learned from the other.. you. "Really?" The inclusion of pointed ears to TJ's small piece of art isn't noticed. If anything, it's appreciated. Downtime spent with close (relatively speaking) family, the sort of thing she barely got from her own father back in the day. "Am I that transparent?" she jokes. The similarities between the two are almost too numerous to count! "I don't know what it is about Blue, she's just... She has normal hands..! And..and visible pupils!" So weird! Then TJ nods, looking way more glum than she probably has any right to be. "I may have screwed everything up for myself in doing so. If I just wound up in another timeline I could join another group, fix some problems, then hop back and everything should have been fine. Now I'm not just unhinged, I'm lost. I don't know--why are you smiling?" She shakes her head a moment later, more water raining down from interwoven tresses. "I know it's difficult. If it were easy I could just teach myself and call it a day. I need to really understand how you do this, and how you keep from hurting yourself or others when you do it." Funny, she thought the kicker was going to be the bamfing bit. Turns out that it's what she already knows that she's good at! "Yeah... For up to twelve hours, I can be in control of someone else. Lunar cycle. Nocturne," she verbally assembles the puzzle pieces with another light smile. Nodding in confirmation, she continues. "It doesn't hurt. No harm done. People tend to feel pretty out of it for a while afterward. They used to pass out for a full day when I was done, but I've gotten better at it since then. I--the last..the other me really didn't tell you a whole lot, did she?" "Nein, liebchen. You are that blue, und wonderfully fuzzy," Kurt can't help the smile on his face. Ducking his head, he clears his throat, bringing a three-fingered hand up to cough. Better! "She takes after her mother a little more is all. It's something Amanda is noticing as well." See? Parents always, almost always, recognize at least parts of themselves in their children. In some, it's just more obvious. Tail. Glowing yellow eyes. Fangs. "Your bamf screwed you up.." he repeats. "What happened when you bamfed?" He's not going near the reason for the smile. One day, perhaps.. The tail continues its rock gathering, adding little piles now, like pyramids. In front of them, individual rocks are placed, and soon enough, there looks as if there'll be a battle.. two sides looking vaguely even. "It's.. ja. But, it's natural to me. There's no thought to it. It's .. as if all I do is decide that I wish to go somewhere," *bamf* Kurt appears upon a low branch of a tree, and he hangs by his tail before his arms drop, and he lets himself go. Landing on his hands, he pushes off to gain his feet easily. "Und I go. Short trips, longer trips.. though I'm limited simply because.. it's all me behind it. No magic. All me." Walking back to their spot, he sits down again, crosslegged, and his tail begins the military buildup once again, but his attention is fully upon you. "She didn't tell me much, nein. Other than who your mother was. Then, she tried to set me up." A soft chuckle sound and he shakes his head, "It didn't work out. Coffee.. und she simply couldn't see things my way. Our way. I didn't hear from her again." *ahem* "But.. so.." and he begins again. "You.. what happens to the person you take over? What about your body?" When you 'correct' Talia on not being transparent she swipes a single, broad finger across the powdery surface sand, drawing a line across the side of your face. It sticks to wet fur quite well! That look of idle contentment just..won't..leave. So long as she's not talking about herself and her problems, that is. "She's cute, really. Just another facet of our ..unique personal expression." Once more she dips her head forward, which looks almost exactly the same as when you do it. "Iii..was being thrown into another timeline. If past experience is anything to go by, I was about to replace a team member from another unhinged group. Maybe one of their team managed to fix their own reality. Maybe..one of them died. It's happened to us. But, I never came through to the other side. I don't know who this new team would have been. Instead..brimstone. I felt like my head was going to split itself in two. Stomach didn't fare much better." It's weird, but it does look like you're drawing up a battleplan in the sand, there. She's not sure what it's meant to represent, but it's still curious to watch. While you're working on it. One puff of smoke later and she's looking at you by the trees. "When I'' think that I want to go somewhere else I have to get up off of my tuckus and walk it." "Wait... The other me tried to set you up with someone and never..what the heck dimension did ''she come from! I'm embarrassed for both of us..." Right, let's just push that thought asiiide for now. "I don't fully understand it. I just become them. Like their body absorbs mine. I can still show my eyes through them though, if I want to. I don't know what happens to them but I can still feel them lurking in their minds. Some people resist. I can't possess everyone that I try to. Best way I could think to describe it, it's like I nudge you into the passenger seat and take over driving for a while." "That's not the only trick up my fur, either." Kurt chuckles, and his tail rises to wrap around yours.. after the fact. He now has a white line traced across blue fuzz. It must say something about the blue bamfers life if he can find actual comfort and contentment with a daughter who is only a (couple) handful(s) younger than he; it's a paternal thing. The recounting of your experiences brings his smile down a bit, his head cocked as he tries to work out the whos and whats of it all, and shakes his head slowly. "Brimstone was a bit fright--." No.. not for him, really. It wasn't. It felt.. strange, but not.. that strange? "I can only imagine how you managed to keep ahead of the hounds," is finished. "Then, what we need to do is work on your tuckus staying put und doing a whole body approach." As for possession, however, Kurt can't help but be intrigued. "I don't know anyone in the family with the ability to possess.." And when there dangles another bit of information? His tail drops, and it trails around front, the tip twitching now.. curiosity rising. "What else?" Honestly, the best approach TJ's found to the 'father' thing is to not give it a whole lot of thought. She's not even going to ask what your age is in this reality. She doesn't want to know! Your head and your heart are in the right places, you've apparently dealt with a younger, other version of her already, it's just... Well. Go with the chronological flow? It seems to work okay for them both. Why try to poke it full of holes? It's best to appreciate what they have while they have it. "Terrifying," she automatically finishes the train of thought for you. "I ran. Ran, and climbed, and jumped, and played the frightened rabbit to their dinner hunt." It's all she could do! Either that or die, and she wasn't about to make it easy for those nasty hounds. "I guess you do now," she concludes with a pointy smile. Then, she feeds your curiosity. "Watch this." TJ rolls across the sand and springs back up to her feet, open palms held out toward the lake. "Hey..there aren't any endangered fish in here, are there?" -Braamf!- The air distorts between her palms and a patch of open water several feet beyond, the space between crackling with thin, lightning-like tendrils of energy. If there's any scent of sulfur it's incredibly faint. The impact, however, is a good deal more substantial. Water explodes outward as though a concussion grenade just detonated beneath the surface, momentarily creating a basketball-sized void that is instantly swept away, cascading tiny droplets of water out across the beach and then some. "I call 'em hex-bolts after my mother, though they're not the same. All I can do is channel some of the raw energy from the Brimstone dimension, like skimming some of its essence right off the top," she explains amidst the faint patter of water raining against the sand. If Kurt ever gave any thought to his family, he'd never have dated his foster sister. Well, dated her AFTER he discovered she was his foster sister, anyway. He doesn't dive too deeply, and nothing really is terribly strange to him about the lack of a generation between father and daughter. It simply.. is. "I'm watching," comes as he watches you spring to your feet in a maneuver that is decidedly reminiscent of himself. "Now.." When the so-named hex bolt goes off, Kurt jumps to his feet, and he stares first, then whistles. "Mein Gott.." he whispers. "Und it's from.. ja.." A smile creeps, though it's tempered. "You have a larger connection than I do with Hell." A couple of steps are taken to come to your side again, but he's looking out on the water, nodding his approval, his tail swaying slowly behind him, "Very cool. Your mother does this... I remember once I saw her in a facility. I swear it was she that had called me to tell me that it was going to be hit." Turning to face you, his tail dips a little, and those glowing eyes search out your own, his tones sounding in earnest. "You need to learn how to bamf." When you come to stand by TJ's side she remains motionless except for her tail, automatically seeking you out and curling around your hips as if to hug you without using her arms. "I don't know about that, I'm only a quarter Neyaphem and all of that is thanks to you." Not that she sounds bitter in the slightest. It is what it is! Besides, she can rock it. "It scares me," she admits, the good humor momentarily taking a break to give way to other, often hidden emotions. "If it means that I would pass through Hell every time I triggered it?" Sand-dusted arms wrap snugly about her front with the thought fresh in her mind. "I should learn how to control it, but that doesn't make me any less worried. I guess I just figured that if I borrowed you for a while that I could learn how to make it work for me without going in completely blind. Maybe I can learn to be comfortable with it because you already are. But..what happens if I get stuck halfway again? I don't want to go back to that place." "Apparently I have good genes?" Kurt teases. "Blue is obviously dominant. Tail.. I guess I carry a recessive. Yellow eyes? Definitely dominant." His tail finds its way up and as your tail finds contact, his does as well. Contact. "It shouldn't frighten you, mein Herz. It simply is. It's as much you as your tail. Your hex bolts. But, I will agree that the first times can be a little scary simply because you have to let go. Trust yourself." A chuckle sounds, and he dips his head as a hand reaches out to lay flat against your cheek. "What happens if you come inside und I give you the ride.. you're in the backseat instead of me? Because.. if you're driving, you're still you, ja? You need to be confident and let you .. me .. do it still." A soft chuckle follows, "They're certainly stubborn genes. They take right after you, you should be proud." With that idea in TJ's mind, a frown is quick to follow. "I don't know if that would work. No one's ever willingly let me in like that. There's only so much room in there, it's probably going to be disorienting for you, but... I'm not sure what would happen if I got settled then kicked back to watch." Might be worth attempting, though..? "You guys have a Danger Room here, don't you? Maybe we could borrow it sometime soon, see what we can do with it?" Before you leave for Genosha? If you got into trouble out there and she thought even for a second that she might have had the ability to teleport out there and save you... "I am. I'm a very proud papa," comes as an admission. "As.. strange as that sounds." Right! Kurt's thumb works at the side of your mouth, trying to stroke that frown right off your face on the one side before he lets his hand fall. "We have a Danger Room, ja.. but mein Herz, I can bamf out of the Danger Room. If you are looking for control und containment, that won't be it. You will have to trust yourself." It sounds as if he's going to be a willing participant in this grand experiment, however. He's not yet said no. "Why don't you try und see what it feels like to enter someone who is willing? I would allow it." There's a moment, however, when that impish gleam enters those glowing yellow eyes. "No taking my cell phone, checking my messages. No asking anyone for dates." Beat. "Deal?" It works. Whether by your words or your actions, TJ's frown is short-lived. "That's a good point, you can teleport through things," she mutters in thought. "Out in the open would probably be best. Fewer things to run into. When the offer is made (it is being made, isn't it?) she turns to look back at you, a bit uncertain. "You want to do this? Right now? I'm serious when I say that you'll be out of it for a while after I leave. Full twenty four hours' out of it. You probably won't fall into a coma during that period of time but I can't promise that it won't happen." Pause. Grin. "And here I was going to do something nice for Amanda. Deal." "She'd never believe it. Whatever it was you were going to do as me," Kurt's tail still has that contact, and he nods as the nature and scope of his bamf begins to sink in a little deeper. "There isn't much that can hold the bamf simply because I do move through Hell." Brimstone Dimension, be damned. As far as he's concerned, it's Hell. With a capital 'H'. Indeed, the offer is being made, but when the side effects begin to be described, Kurt takes a deep breath, "Then when you leave, make sure you leave me somewhere comfortable. My office is upstairs, near Jean's. Or.." and a sly smile creeps, "If you are feeling adventurous, bamf us somewhere." Not that you'd be able to take passengers any time soon.. in his way of thinking, anyway. "Let's try this, liebchen." There it is. The green light. Talia quietly nods then, reluctantly, disconnects her tail from you and turns to face you directly. "Alright... Just like what Jean said to me. Try to relax." Unlike with Jean, TJ's hands don't go to the sides of your head. They end up flat on your chest. The expression 'fall into you' had never been so true. A magenta-hued ring takes shape around her hands, then her wrists, then her arms, following the points of contact where she simply steps into you. It probably tingles. A lot. It doesn't take long. Where a Talia once stood only a thin, blue, whip-like tail remains. A second later and that, too, gets pulled inside as though discovering a place to hide itself within. Two, quite literally, become one. "Mein gott, did I really just do this?" It's one thing to possess a guard, or even a friend, but to take over family? It almost feels wrong, more than usual! Now that only Kurt remains it sounds fairly ridiculous when it's his voice saying "Are you still with me, dad? Don't try to talk, use your thoughts." "Try to relax.." Kurt repeats. "Really?" He shakes his head, another chuckle sounding. There's a brief moment as tails disconnect, and a soft prayer is murmured. Intercessionary to keep them both safe. The bamfer doesn't stand straight normally, but when your hands are placed upon his chest, he leans back a little, those glowing yellow eyes firmly upon you. It is.. the strangest thing ever the moment that your hands disappear inside him, followed by the rest of your body. The tingling, the warmth, the feeling that the insides of his fur are suddenly a little tighter. But, there's something else there.. something that simply has no words, nor will it ever. For a long moment, that which is Kurt does nothing, says nothing. When he does try, he has to remind himself .. don't try to talk. -Unglaublich..- -I suppose I'm lucky that I don't keep many secrets, ja?- Kurt's not panicking, not by a longshot. He's.. fascinated. Intrigued. What sort of control does he have? Can he move his tail? -Remember. You promised.- Control is a curious thing. TJ has effectively been given priority over what you do, how you move, how you talk. She has access to your memories, you might even be able to tell what she's looking through while she's sharing residence within your own shell. It turns out that she can step back and let you control your tail, though it's not so easy to do as it should be. It's like trying to control it through a remote, complete with a sensation of lag. Like being drugged. "You're going to be sharing a lot more of your thoughts for a while," she says using your voice. The overlap of powers is interesting. TJ has good nightvision. Yours is a little better. She's good at blending into the shadows. You're better. Then there's the part which is completely unfamiliar to her. "I know, I know!" she says in protest. "Have a little faith, yourself!" Two-toed feet spread out. Three-fingered hands drift out to the sides. Tail poises. Glowing eyes narrow. You're now looking at another part of the beach, quite intently. "Just think that you want to be somewhere else..." Tailtip twitches. Legs twitch. "No--hold still, move with your mind! Be..over..there!" Nothing. "I don't get it, Dad," TJ says in protest. One hand moves to sweep out toward the spot in question as she starts to say "Shouldn't this be--" -Bamf!- "--eas-ACK!" The tail moves, though it feels like it's moving through molasses. It may not appear that way, but the sensation is there. -No sneaking into my memories, mein Herz.- Now, however, comes the absolutely fascinating parts. He can hear his voice in his ears, but.. he's not speaking. But he is.. but.. -Patience, liebling. Don't force...- -BAMF- It's instinct. Kurt wants to land.. he wants to take the shock of the landing. It's all instinct with him. Second nature. You'll notice that when landing happens, you're standing in the same position.. up. Not in the air, not in the ground. -It is easier, liebchen, along north und south lines. Try facing north.- "I'm not trying to..! A mind has a tendency to wander! I look at the water and my--your brain remembers it and starts to lead me in all of these other directions, like to your boat, and --" TJ, using your hand, snaps your fingers a few times in front of her face. "Focus, focus... Um, how am I supposed to know which way is--" It's that way. Yellow eyes crease into another frown. "I didn't know you had such acute direction sense. Okay," TJ repeats, rubbing your hands together while looking due north. "Just a hop, skip, and--" -Bamf!- "--jump..!--" -Bamf!- "--away!" Then you're falling onto the ground, the mind at the helm getting disoriented with being the one to initiate the jumps. "That's..so..freaky!" There is a certain joy in the act of teleporting, and you can easily feel it coursing through his body. It's an adrenaline rush, though at the same time, it also draws from his, your stamina. It can be quite wearying if done too much, you can feel. But, Kurt is in good shape, and isn't the least bit concerned with getting fatigued. -Ja- It's easy to feel the smile in his head, in your head. Even if he, you.. do take the tumble onto the ground. Again, however, it's all he can do not to try and reach out to break the fall. He actually laughs, the sound a brief catch in his throat, but it's full within. -Do you understand now that all you need do is simply.. let go und be, mein Herz?- "It's a lot easier with you," TJ admits while picking you up off of the ground and doing a quick dust-off. "It's hard-wired into your mind. Like, well, snapping fingers. I don't have that connection yet, with you it's just so natural. I can see how your mind works out the logistics, it's like I can feel the very air tugging at me, telling me where to go, almost wanting me to leap through it." Level terrain works. Yellow eyes peer up into the branches of a nearby tree, the lowlight vision effortlessly picking out details that even she would have likely missed. "Sorry Dad, I'm gonna get high." -Bamf!- "Yipe..!" Four limbs and one tail suddenly latch down onto the tree limb, now gently bobbing with the sudden addition of extra weight. "Hoooolycrap. I got it, I got it..." -Do you think this is helping, liebchen?- Kurt honestly hopes so. Not because he wants his body back immediately, but.. he would love to be able to go on a bamfing run. Someone in the world that truly and honestly knows what it's all about, as opposed to looking from the outside in. As much as he adores Amanda, and he does.. he'd lay his life down for her without a thought.. but as much as he adores her, her teleporting is different than his. There is no magic. As you say.. it's all hard-wired in his genetics. -Exactly. Und, trust it. Trust me. Unless you specifically want it, you will not land underwater, or...- Whoops! -Bamf!- Tree! -Tail.. tail.. wrap.. gut. Sehr gut. You got it, ja.- Again, there's a smile that can be felt radiating within the elf, and his tones sound a challenge. -Climb down und try something. Walk.. und bamf. You will find yourself walking when you come out on the other side.- "Yeah," TJ admits, "at least I think so. Figure it's like muscle memory, the more you do it..." Balance is something which she does possess. After the momentary vertigo passes from the teleport you're jumping back up onto the tips of feet, balancing without any real effort put forth. "We can teleport underwater? I suppose that's one way to eliminate the sulfur aftertaste." It's still scary. Quite so! But, it's also a rush. She's feeling it. She can tell you are simply by sharing the space within your own mind. The tree is dismounted with a tiny hop, silently landing amongst the grass below. "What, like taking an evening stroll? We can do better than that. I want to know what it really feels like to be on your feet." Why walk..when she can run? Why run, when she can jump? A Kurt-skinned Talia goes sprinting toward the lake on all fours, kicking up sand across the beach, leaping out over the open water-- -Bamf!- --then coming out with limbs flailing. "Whaow!" Splash! Coming back to the surface once more proves that a lot of her fear is aready starting to disappear. She's laughing! "That's just so ..that's... That's awesome!" -Ja, I.. we can.- Kurt's not entirely certain how much of his bamfing skill you possess on your own, but he does mean to find out in the near future. Finding balance in the trees, and lingering there a moment conjures up images of when he was last in Limbo. He'd taken to the trees, and while those on the ground were afraid, he.. was virtually exhaulting.. the glowing yellow eyes peeking through the trees falling back before him! A demon in Limbo! *ahem* It truly is a rush. Ask anyone at Xaviers. Why walk when one can bamf? Ask any who know him.. there is no such thing as privacy for a teleporter. All doors are open before him.. them. There is no fear. No reason. It's a grand gift! -Oh.. oh.. TJ.. what..- Here they go.. and as they pick up speed, Kurt knows that it's coming.. and there.. -Bamf!- SPLASH Bobbing back to the surface of the water, he can hear the laughter, the pure joy in the tones, even if it's coming from his throat. His own pleasure in your happiness brings a laugh deep in his chest that simply doesn't find release.. but it's there. -Ja.. ja it is. Du verstehst- You understand. It's fun, truly it is! But TJ doesn't want to push her luck, or wear you out too quickly. Teleporting is something new to her. Possession is something new to you. That's why she chooses to swim back to shore rather than take the express route. "This is incredible, I can't even... I'm sorry, I should be taking this easy for both of us! Um, before I go and do something silly like lose my nerve or go a little too far, how's about you help lead me back to your room in the mansion?" It's so much easier having a built-in navigator. Easier still when a fair amount of that distance can be covered merely by thinking about it. -Bamf!- There's the back doors to the mansion. "Wow, that one just..kinda came out of nowhere." Deep breath, Teej. A three-fingered hand reaches for the door, though once inside she can't help herself. It's something she can already do on her own, but sharing the moment with you? She goes tearing down the hall on all fours. Bank here!--Leap, stick to the wall, launch off of the wall. Stairs!--Leap, stick, crawl over the railing, continue! By the time the door to your room is found your body up and pounces the thing, adhering to the vertical surface even after twisting the handle and allowing the door to swing open with your body still clinging to one side of it. Here's the very definition of a kindred spirit. "Alright, I'm going to get you into bed then withdraw. Be easy on yourself, okay? You're going to want to sleep, so just do it." A fresh towel is removed from the bathroom, one more layer to lie upon. One blue demon settles down. One more blue demon steps out and to the side of the bed. TJ in the flesh, once again. She can pass through people fairly quickly if she has a mind to. Tonight she also has a mind to sleep on your couch. "That..was intense." It's cake knowing where the Mansion is, and the door. The image of the door is easily conjured, and his body does the rest. From the edge of the lake to the door on the patio, it takes all of heartbeat. A few students wave to the wet theatre teacher, a couple girls raising their brows and whispering to one another to see him dripping. Kurt chuckles, taking it all in stride. No one will ask. When they tear around the corridors of the Manse, however, acting very much like the car in 'Men in Black' in that tunnel scene, well.. What else can he do? What else would he do? It's. Fun. Exhilerating.. and a laugh is pulled from him again as they bounce off walls, cling to ceilings.. and eventually ride his office door in! Once in his room, the movie posters are obvious.. but there's little that looks truly his. Bed, couch, desk and chairs.. and a trapeze hanging from the ceiling.. where he spends a couple minutes playing computer games. Upside down, of course. -Ja.. you are welcome to stay.. in fact..- Good, he doesn't have to insist, and with an internal nod, feels himself laying down on the bed. For a long moment, the pair are together, breathing, thinking as one. Father, daughter. Within the next breath, however, he feels that tingling, and a lightness.. but also an awareness of being all alone again in his body. It's a very odd feeling. Strange.. and during the time, at no time did Kurt feel that it was.. unpleasant. "Ja.. it was.." His voice sounds, to him, heavy. Hoarse for the moment as he regains full use of his throat.. and everything else. "I think.. you are also right. It's time to sleep. Thankfully tomorrow is Sund-- oh.. no. Mass.." He pauses for a moment, glowing yellow eyes closing in the dimly lit room. "Tuesday is Confession. Another thing to add." "Good night, liebchen.. mein Herz.. I hope this helped. If nothing else, it showed you that there's no reason to fear." Not when your father is near.. even if he's not, technically. Category:Log